Talk:Music
Hello, I'm mildly new to Wiki editing, and I'm not sure of the kind of format this Haikyuu wiki prefers there entries. But I looked up the names for a few of the OST tracks, and I think they are a little stiff. Some of them are hard to translate, but I went through watching a few of the episodes(subbed by Crunchyroll) and found the specific places where a character used the name of an OST. Other songs are named after the title of episodes or chapters, and I'm changed some of them based on what the official English sites listed the titles as, or what the chapter is called here in the Wiki. It is stated that we are free to change the names, but I've come across some admins in the past in other Wiki's who don't like the translations from the official streaming sites. I'm going to change a few of the names anyway, but I would like an admin or two to look them over. The section I'm looking at in particular is the Second Season Volume 1 OST. I'm going to list my reasonings for changing the song names here. 2. Minor change by adding in quotation marks, which the Japanese name also has. 3. Is the title for Chapter 77 from the manga, and the song was used in Episode 1 of Season 2, when they entered Shiratorizawa's school. Right now it's listed as "Confrontation With The King", but the chapter title is "Confrontation with a Champion". I changed the name to the latter, because it's far more fitting. 4. Is the title for Chapter 78 and episode 1, both of which are named "Let's Go To Tokyo!!". It is listed as simply "Let's Go Tokyo", so I changed it. 5. Due to the situation, it is more fitting if the name is plural, so I changed it to "Finals Exams". 10. Me personally I would keep the name in Japanese and just have it as "Saeko-nesan". Crunchyroll also did the same. However, if you want it to be more literal, I changed it to "Big Sis Saeko" as it's said by Nishinoya and is very informal. I would like an admin to determine which one to use. 13. I did not change as it's the name for episode 5 of the anime as "Greed". However, it's also the name for chapter 80 where "Yoku" is translated as "Desire". Because it's the anime and I think it's more fitting, I kept as "Greed". 15. This is my own personal choice. It is the name of chapter 96, where it's listed as "A Team of Black". Obviously it's most basic name is "The Black Team", but I think "The Team in Black" sounds cooler. This is the one I would like checked the most. 16. Is the title for episode 8. The official English translation has it as "Illusionary Hero". It is listed as "Illusory Hero" and is the title for chapter 88. This is another personal choice, where I think the use of "Illusionary" sounds cleaner than "Illusory". 20. Google translate says that the kanji forms "Sakido", but if you listen to how it pronounces it it's actually Sa-i-kido, which changes the nature of the word a bit. Yachi said the line after she was ecstatic that the duo finally completed their quick in episode 10. Crunchyroll translated it as "Back in Action". It is also the name of chapter 90 where the title is "Back in Business", however because it's the anime I think "Back in Action" rolls off the tongue a little better. 23. Because of the situation, the name should be plural, so "Gears" is the better choice which is the name for chapter 93. It is the name of episode 10, but Crunchyroll uses "Cogs" instead of gears for the name and within the show itself. I changed simply changed it to "Gears", but I would like an admin to consider whether to use "Cogs" instead. 24. Is the title for episode 12, and the official English translation has it as "Let the Games Begin!!". It is also the name for chapter 99 where it's listed as "The Game Commences". However, what happens in the chapter and in the anime is the start of the tournament, so "Let the Games Begin" is more fitting. Kuroko102153 (talk) 22:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC)Kuroko102153 Re: Kuroko102153 Dear Wiki Contributor Kuroko102153, Thank-you very much for your extensive concern over the particular namings of several of the manga, anime, and OST's. As requested, I will look through your reasonings and gladly give my input into it. I would like to state, however, that before I list any responses that we are following the simple rule, though some titles may have broken them by accident, that we are going to be following official Crunchyroll translations since Crunchroll seems to be the closest we can get to most English-to-Japanese accurate translations. Additionally, manga chapters that are corresponding to the anime titles will also have to follow the same names until the official English manga translations are released which are said to be released very soon. Now I will respond with the numbers corresponding to each of your reasonings: 2. If it is in the Japanese translations, then it should be appropiate. 3. Although I agree that it is more fitting, we have to follow official translations as authencity trumps personal preference. 4. If it is in the official Crunchyroll translations, then it should also be appropiate. 5. Similar to 3. 10. Similar to 3, so following the name as "Saeko-nesan" should be more appropiate in this case. 13. Since "Yoku" is a fan-translated name, we should not rely on it. Rather, we should refer to 4, so it is appropiate to keep it that way. 15. I personally like the name "A Team in Black", too; however, we must refer to 3 again. 16. Similar to 3. 20. Similar to 3, so it should also be appropiate. 23. Similar to 3. 24. Similar to 3, so it should be appropiate as well except two exclamations points may have to be added in. I would like to apologize as well if this causes any inconvience to you or your planned or previous edits. We try to keep the Wiki consistent and accurate, so we have implemented these guidelines for users to follow. Nevertheless, thank-you very much again for your work, concern, and cooperation. If you have any questions, concerns, or if you would just like to discuss a topic, please feel free to join the Live!Chat, leave a message on either my Message Wall or Administrator NoyaThePenguin's Message Wall, or just simply leave a reply in this thread. Sincerely, Fattieschan (talk) 23:06, March 23, 2016 (UTC)